


(Not so) Public Displays of Affection

by radiantarrow



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantarrow/pseuds/radiantarrow
Summary: Jonas would like to be grossed out at how in love they are, but he can’t. Isak spends the rest of the night curled around Even’s chest, still animatedly debating with Magnus over some stupid topic while playing with Even’s hands. Or his hoodie string. Or his sleeve. Anything he can get his hands on, really.Or five times Isak was comfortable with PDA around his friends, and the one time he was comfortable with it in public





	(Not so) Public Displays of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> a special thank you to [ daria ](http://www.skamthough.tumblr.com) and [ melissa ](http://www.infiniteisakeven.tumblr.com) for betaing this!! and to [ max ](http://www.noorasevas.tumblr.com) for helping me with questions!!

  1. Jonas



The first time Jonas sees them cuddled up is when they’re at his house. They’re just having a “boys night in”, as Magnus calls it, when Isak gravitates towards Even more and more as the night goes on. Isak is having a debate with Magnus about the significance of the sciences and why they make up most of their schedule when Even pulls him in, so that Isak’s back is now resting on his chest.

 

His arms are thrown over Isak’s shoulders when he says “Be careful what you say about the arts now,” he presses tiny kisses all along Isak’s cheek “I will remind you once again that I was a student at Bakka.” 

 

“As if I could ever forget, with the amount of weird pretentious french movies you make me watch.” Isak replies, and if it wasn’t for the smile plastered on his face, Jonas would almost believe he’s seriously grumpy about it.

 

“I’ll have you know,” another kiss on Isak’s cheek “that Xavier Dolan’s movies are cinematographic masterpieces.”

 

Isak giggles, turns around and says “The only reason I watch them is because he’s hot.” 

Even makes an offended noise in the back of his throat, lightly pushes Isak away and says “I can’t believe you would leave me for him.” 

 

Isak gets that stupid, heavy-lidded look on his face, leans forward and whispers “I wouldn’t leave you for anyone” before kissing Even. 

 

Jonas would like to be grossed out at how in love they are, but he can’t. Isak spends the rest of the night curled around Even’s chest, still animatedly debating with Magnus over some stupid topic while playing with Even’s hands. Or his hoodie string. Or his sleeve. Anything he can get his hands on, really. 

 

Even’s not any better, not at all. Whenever his boyfriend sits up a bit while getting worked up about something especially stupid Magnus says, he finds a way to maintain body contact. 

 

Jonas sees Isak relax into the touches and return them just as eagerly, and he’s very glad his best friend has found happiness.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. Eva



When she was forced to host a kosegruppa meeting at her house, Eva was anything but pleased. Now that most of the people have left and only the boys and her squad are around, she’s actually enjoying it a lot more. They had cleaned up together and were now sitting in the living room, laughing and talking.

 

Mahdi was telling the story of how Isak ended up in kosegruppa in the first place “Yeah, yeah I’m telling you. We were smoking in the bathtub, right upstairs actually, when Emma came in-” Mahdi is interrupted by Magnus’ loud “Faen! Emma!”

 

Noora shushes him and urges Mahdi to go on, he’s happy to oblige “Mind you, this was when we thought Isak wasn’t gay, so he pulls Emma by saying  _ she looks like a bo _ \- Oh my god. How did we not notice you were gay?” this question is directed towards Isak, who, while walking back into the room from the kitchen, laughs, claps his hands and replies “Too flashed by my stunning looks, you didn’t let yourself dream.”

 

Mahdi laughs and gives him the finger. Eva thinks he’s continuing his story, but she isn’t paying attention to him any longer. Instead, she sees Even pull Isak into his lap, interlock their fingers, bring them up to his lips and kiss them. He says something that looks like “You’re my dream”, but she’s too far away to be sure.

 

Isak rolls his eyes, yet it looks nothing but fond, especially considering the kiss he gives Even afterwards.

 

And if Eva and Isak lock eyes and smile knowingly at one another, then that’s between the both of them.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. Magnus



Magnus has been warned about not being too intrusive by many people. A lot of them.  _ ‘Isak is not really comfortable with it yet, knock it off’ ‘Think twice what you’re going to ask him about’ ‘For the love of God, please control yourself.’ _ So yeah, he’s gotten the memo: Don’t ask intrusive questions.

 

And really, he’s been so good at following that order. He hasn’t asked anything he wasn’t sure Isak would be willing to answer. He’s good.

Yet he can’t help but wonder about a few things, and he thinks he’s going to ask Isak soon. He’s seen Isak and Even cuddle and kiss around them a lot lately, and his question is fairly innocent. 

 

So, while Isak and Magnus have a free period together, and they’re chilling in the otherwise-empty student lounge together, he says “Yo, Isak, I have a question,” that earns him a sigh, so he quickly follows up with “you obviously don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Isak smiles a little at that,  _ jackpot _ , and nods his head to signal him that it’s okay.

 

“What’s it like cuddling with a boy? Like, isn’t it a bit uncomfortable? Even is so tall and lean,  _ and bone-y. _ ”

 

Isak huffs out a little breath, smiles and shakes his head “No, I like that, actually. It’s just, when I was with Sara? She was so  _ soft _ and all-  _ curves _ and, yeah, that’s just not for me, I guess. Like, Even? He’s sharp edges and long limbs, and I- yeah, I enjoy that a lot. I feel safe around him, kind of? He’s so tall and it’s nice that I get to fall asleep and get up next to him every single day now.”

 

It dawns on Magnus then. It’s not about only liking boys as some sort of a _ concept _ , it’s a lot of little things he sees as  _ normal _ . Curves are great, if you were to ask Magnus, they aren’t if you were to ask Isak though. “Oh man, right. Sorry that question was a bit dumb, wasn’t it?”

 

“No, it’s really not,” Isak smiles at him “You know Magnus? When you say things like this, I remember that you’re actually very cool.”

 

“What do you mean  _ remember _ ? How can you ever forget I am?” Magnus is joking around, and they both laugh about it for a bit. And then Even walks up behind Isak, wraps his arms around him and kisses his hair. 

 

Isak looks like he just saw a video of puppies running around in a field when he looks up and gives Even an Eskimo kiss. 

 

Isak’s smitten smile around Even is a good look on him, Magnus decides.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. Eskild



Eskild randomly decides to visit Isak and Even at their new flat again, simply because he was nearby and definitely not because he misses Isak so much. Isak is smelly. And grumpy. And Eskild definitely doesn’t feel obligated to check up on him whatsoever.

 

So yes, Eskild knocks on the door and is greeted by a smiling Even in sweatpants and a hoodie. When he walks into their living room, Isak is laying on the couch with a blanket thrown over him and an empty spot by his side.

 

He simply can’t stop himself when he says “Oh, was I _interrupting_ _something_?” with a sly grin. Isak throws a pillow at him, which _rude_. 

 

“If you came here to make fun of me: leave,” Isak pouts “if not, I guess you’re welcome to join Even and I. I’ll even make room for you.” 

 

Eskild is smiling now because he knows that no matter how much they used to annoy each other with their odd quirks, - whether that’s Linn’s tendency to isolate herself, or Noora’s habit of cooking too much, and even Isak’s grumpiness - they were the closest thing any of them had to  _ family. _

 

“Don’t pretend you’re doing this for me, at least. You are only doing this so you get to cuddle up to your handsome older boyfriend without me commenting on it.” 

 

The only response he gets is Isak sticking out his tongue and draping himself on Even. Eskild can’t help the little smile that etches itself onto his face when he hears Even’s little “oof”, as if he was complaining, only to see him immediately bury his hand in Isak’s hair and play with the now much shorter strands.

 

Eskild is not emotional at all. He doesn’t care in the slightest that the 16 year old boy he found drunk out of his mind outside of a gay bar has now accepted his sexuality, found a caring boyfriend and seems to finally be happy again. Nope.

  
  


* * *

 

  1. Sana



If someone had told Sana she would one day consider Isak Valtersen, of all people, one of her closest friends, she would have legitimately laughed in their face. Now though, sitting in his living room and working on their chemistry project, while his boyfriend cooks them food and tries exceptionally hard to distract them, she thinks she wouldn’t trade this for anything.

 

Isak is a pain in the ass half of the time, but he makes up for it by being an understanding and, dare she say it, funny person the other half. His sweet boyfriend, who actually considers her religious choices while cooking, and who has actually shown an interest in her religion, is just that much of a bonus.

 

Sana won’t admit to anyone that she feels a sense of pride when she sees how comfortable Isak has gotten around Even, and will not admit to feeling at ease around them like she never has before around friends. She is aware that she doesn’t need to say the words to show what she feels, if the little smiles and good-natured jokes the boys make are anything to go by.

 

“Sana! Isak! The greenhouse effect can wait for a little while, food’s done” Even shouts, unnecessarily loudly, considering the size of the flat. Isak rolls his eyes, smiles and offers Sana a hand after he has gotten up.

 

“We’re talking about alcohols, Even,” Sana replies, once she has walked into the kitchen, barely being able to keep the smile out of her voice. Even whirls around on his heels, gasps theatrically “Sana, you can’t even  _ think _ about alcohol”

 

“Good thing I’m not the only one now, am I?” Sana hits him in the chest and laughs. Even returns it while mumbling something about  _ a sassy five foot tall girl roasting him _ . He then goes on to put their plates on the table, gives Sana a kiss on the cheek, and Isak one on the lips, “Bon appetit!” 

 

Sana sees the soft smiles exchanged between them during their conversation, is aware of the boys’ feet wrapped around one another under the table, but simply chooses not to comment on it. They’re showing her a part of their relationship not everyone gets to see, and she knows how to appreciate the trust they put in her. 

 

After their meal Even gestures to their bedroom and tells her she’s welcome to pray there after she has performed ablution. Sana smiles gratefully, and once she has finished her Salah, walks into the living room to see the boyfriends engulfed in Isak’s phone. They’re sitting close together and Isak whines about  _ not another black and white movie, please  _ while resting his head against Even’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t be so grumpy, pretty boy,” Even jokes “these grumpy lines on your face make you look anything but cute.”

 

“Pretty boy? Seriously?” Isak’s raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Why yes, you are very pretty. Sana, wouldn’t you agree? Isak here is the prettiest boy ever, isn’t he?” 

 

Sana clicks her tongue, “No, I’ve seen cuter.” 

 

“ _ Oh look at me, I’m Yousef and I dance for fun, I also have incredibly soft-looking hair and cute bunny teeth, I’m so handsome”  _ Isak mocks, and Sana can’t help but giggle.

 

Even looks at the both of them and says “Isak are you sure Sana’s the one with the crush on Yousef? Or are you planning on leaving me for my friend?” then he smiles, eyes crinkling, and pats the empty spot next to him. Sana sits down beside him and mirrors Isak, she is now also resting her body weight against Even. 

 

“Speaking of Yousef, any progress you’ve failed to mention?” Even says while nudging her slightly.

 

Sana loves these two boys, appreciates their friendship and their ability to not only make each other, but also her, happy. 

  
  


* * *

 

 

+1

It’s Eid and the girls, boys, and Even’s old friends, of whom one happens to be Sana’s brother, celebrate by sitting in the park and having a picnic. Even feels happier than he has in years, he has made a lot of new friends while simultaneously being able to reconnect with his old ones from Bakka, and is finally in a fulfilling, happy relationship. Elias and Mutta are trying not to burn the barbeque, Jonas and Mikael are talking about veganism, the dairy industry and exploitation of animals, while he can hear Eva and Sana laughing about Mahdi and Yousef’s dance-off. So when he’s stretched out on the grass, supporting himself on one elbow while his boyfriend of a-little-over-half-a-year is lying next to him, he can truly say he feels at peace with what his life has turned into in the short span of a year. 

 

He’s tuning in and out of conversations, enjoying the surprisingly warm weather when Isak says “Baby, kiss me.”

 

Even doesn’t ask why, just leans down, swims in the feeling of bliss when his lips connect with Isak’s. He’s not sure for how long they’ve been kissing, but when he pulls away, his hand has instinctively found its way to Isak’s hip. Isak smiles at him, tilts his head up, and after all these months Even had almost forgotten that this was Isak’s way of asking for a kiss back when he wasn’t comfortable initiating anything himself.

 

He smiles, gives his boyfriend another peck on the lips and says “I’m so proud of you”, hoping that Isak knows just how much he means it.

 

“I love you” Isak says, after he has pulled Even next to him, both lying on the grass facing each other now.

“I love you, too” Even smiles, then lunges forward to tickle Isak. 

 

Somewhere in the distance Mikael and Jonas are laughing about their best friends, who are stupidly in love with one another.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on [ tumblr](http://evenvalterson.tumblr.com)!!!


End file.
